


All For You

by KittieValentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Diamond City, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Gen 3 Upgrade, Nervous Smut, Smut, nick valentine - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: When Nick discovers the true feelings of Sole Survivor he undergoes the upgrade to a Gen 3 synthetic body and returns to declare his love.





	1. The Way We Met

You'd known Nick Valentine for almost a year now, he'd been your companion of choice on your travels across the Commonwealth in hope of finding your son, Shaun. Your first few weeks in the Commonwealth were overwhelming to say the least. You had escaped cryo-stasis in Vault 111 to be faced with a post-apocalyptic world that was once your home. You discovered Codsworth who proceeded to inform you of the 210 years that had passed since the sirens first rang. You joined the Minutemen and was introduced to a Deathclaw on your first day but before long, you had made the journey to Diamond City and all the way to Vault 114 on a rescue mission for the man himself - Detective Nick Valentine. It wasn't surprising to find a tall figure clad in a long trench-coat and fedora but what did startle you inside was the face of the man that greeted you. Golden halos stare at you as a metal framed hand lights a cigarette and lifts it to the torn face.   
He didn't look human, hell, the metal and wires gave it away but, he acted and spoke so human. Like a true Boston detective that you would have rubbed shoulders with before the war having been a lawyer since you left school. You never forgot the strange knot in your stomach, you originally put it down to adrenaline, the excitement of new discoveries and technology but that was one thing you never considered Nick as - technology. He was a man, with memories, of another man, yes but he was no less a man just because he was a synth. He was gentleman, who worked in a good profession, helping people of the Commonwealth and most of all - helping you.

 

You travelled a lot after that day, traversing the wastes, battling the elements and a mutual trust and respect developed between the two of you and the connection seemed to grow and grow to the point you were extremely comfortable in each other's company and you spent most of your evenings at Nick's agency.

You awake to find that it is still dark outside and opt to return to sleep but a shuffling noise stirs you and instantly you know that Nick is still hard at work. You slide out of the bed and slip into a spare shirt of Nick's before heading down the stairs to find him slumped over a case file, his eyes illuminating the type below him.  
You waddle over to him, your eyes still threatening to shut tight with every blink as you wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder.  
"Why are you still up Nick?" You nuzzle against him, noticing that his trench-coat is slung behind a chair, leaving his forearms exposed under rolled up sleeves. You admire that he feels comfortable enough to reveal his inner components around you, it encourages butterflies to flutter in the pit of your stomach.  
"Ugh, did you forget that I'm a synth doll? I don't need sleep."  
"Then at least come and take a break, come lie down with me... please?" you plea with him, hoping he'll give his brain a rest and to your happiness, he agrees, leaving the file on his desk and following you up the stairs.

You crawl back under the covers, leaving Nick's shirt on due to the fact you are nude underneath besides your panties and smile to Nick who removes his tie and settles down next to you. You feel safe and much happier in the knowledge that the only other man who could hold a candle to your late husband Nate, is lying beside you.

You awake again not a few hours later as an arm snakes it's way gently around your waist, holding you protectively; you decide to turn and face the synth, resting your head on his chest and for a moment you could have sworn his internal fans whirred louder and faster.


	2. Got It Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a photograph of Nick as a human, Sole begins to realise that she has it bad for him and eventually allows herself a little pleasure while he's away.

When you awake, the agency is much brighter and the warmth from the sun radiates through the floorboards and corrugated metal while a gentle draft of air wisps it's way through the holes and imperfections brought about by the nuclear fallout.  
You turn over in the mix of blankets and Nick's trench-coat, slowly introducing your eyes to the morning light. Nick isn't there lying next to you but you can hear him talking downstairs, probably to a client so you decide to wash and get dresses before sauntering down the stairs.

Golden halos greet you with a fond smile as you pad across the room.  
"Mornin' doll, coffee on the table for you," as time had gone on, Nick had become more and more domesticated, stocking up on things like food and drinks, the small touches that make a small human like yourself feel at home.   
"Thanks," you smile, groggily sitting down in the wooden chair that creaks under your weight. The coffee is bitter and thick, not the way you remember before the war, the way Codsworth made it 'brewed to perfection' as he'd say. 

"Right, I'm gonna be away for a while doll, week at most if all goes to plan. You gonna be alright on your own?" The detective begins filing away his documents and placing his fedora firmly on his head; he jogs upstairs to grab his coat before returning to find you still staring where he was originally sat.  
"You alright doll?"  
"What do you mean on my own? Can't I come with you?" You mentally slap your forehead, thinking you must sound pathetic.  
"This isn't your average case sweetheart, I need to work solo on this one." You stare each other down for what seems like a lifetime, Nick's metal hand on the door and you frozen in the chair.   
"Promise you'll be careful?"  
"I promise doll. Now, do I get a good luck hug?"  
You practically jump out of the seat and throw your arms around the synth's neck, his arms wrap around the small of your back, pulling you tight against him. As you go to pull away, your noses touch and before either of you can comprehend the contact, your lips briefly connect before being abruptly pulled apart.  
Nick awkwardly clears his throat while you avoid eye contact and sigh steadily.  
"Sorry doll, I ugh... I don't know what came over me, it just-"  
"It's fine. You just take care Nick."   
"Right, you too doll. I'll be in Goodbeighbour if you need me."  
As quickly as the kiss happened, he was gone, out on a adventure with thoughts of espionage on his mind while all the while, all you can think of is how gentle and soft his lips are. 

A few days pass and over that period you had mainly slept, eaten noodles and smoked in Nick's agency. It was only today that you decided it would be productive to type up the reports from joint cases you had assisted Nick with. You plonk yourself at his desk and drag a pile of folders in front of you but one in particular catches your eye and after hesitating for a moment, you pull it out to investigate.

'Jennifer Lands fiancé to Detective Nick Valentine, pronounced dead at scene, death caused by bullet to back, damaging major organs and spinal cord. Incident occurred during mission Operation: Winter's End.'

You already knew of the trauma Nick was suffering from these memories but you didn't know he had the case file of Jenny. You continued to read the in-depth report, written in Nick's handwriting but it was dated before the war, this was the human Nick's report.  
"You poor thing..." you whisper to yourself. It transpires that Nick had wanted Jenny to be put into witness protection but his superiors thought otherwise and it ended in her death and Eddie Winters only just receiving justice from a synthetic Nick Valentine and a 210 year old woman. You thumb through the remaining documents but you swear your heart skips a beat when you come across a photograph of a man, aged around mid-40s, with dark hair, beautiful brown eyes and the same fedora and trench-coat that Nick wears.   
"Oh my God," you study the features, the slight smile in the lips and you realise that this is what Nick looked like before the war, as a human and by God he was so handsome. You feel a knot tighten in the pit of your stomach and a familiar heat develop between your legs but before anything, you throw the photograph back in the folder and place it to the side, focusing on distracting yourself with other work - which is much easier said than done when only the other day, you kissed the synth and have also fallen for his human counterpart.

Thankfully, time flies and darkness creeps in on the agency, moonlight filtering through the slits, telling you that it is time to head to slumber. You lazily strip, your vault suit crumpled on the floor while you slip under the blankets.   
As you close your eyes, you cannot help picturing the human Nick, the same smile that just melts you into a puddle, his eyes no longer golden but still just as hypnotising. Before you know it, your hand is trailing down your stomach and a finger experimentally tests how slick you are and you confirm this by sliding a finger inside yourself, your back arching and a moan escaping from between your lips. You tease your clit in small circles applying the slightest of force before thrusting two fingers inside and using your other hand to tease your sensitive bud. As the knot in your stomach tightens you realise who you are getting off for.   
"Oh my God.." you whimper as guilt drives you on, your body writhing on the bed and the pressure you apply to yourself increasing until the knot snaps and you cry out sensually, breathless and exhausted. You've got it bad for the detective, human or not.


	3. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock pays a surprise visit to Sole and they have a heart to heart about Nick. Meanwhile, Nick overhears the whole thing.

When the light of day finally stirs you from your deep slumber, you groggily crawl out of bed and throw on a shirt of Nick's, a comfortable habit you had picked up over time and he never seemed to mind; he joked about it more often than not, 'don't leave much to the imagination do ya doll?' he'd always quip before winking and returning to the task at hand. You make your way downstairs to the empty office, Ellie had been given a long break, not that people were queuing at the door prior but it was always nice for the girl to spend time with Travis without the worry of Nick working too hard.

You lazily pour yourself a coffee, still as thick as treacle and bitter as anything. You force it down with a grimace before rubbing the sleep from your eyes and sitting down in Nick's chair. 

The silence was unusual but then so was the way you felt this morning, something had changed and you couldn't quite put your finger on it, that is until your hand rests on top of a file sat on the desk and suddenly it all comes crashing down in the pit of your stomach. You were in love with the Detective.

A heavy but shaky sigh leaves your mouth as your heart thumps a little harder against your chest. Your mind is blank and slowly, you open the file and move the pages until you find the little square of glossy paper - the photograph. Now you remember. You remember staring at the photograph of Nick, the human Nick and feeling your heart skip a beat, thinking of how much you adored the synth Nick and even more so having seen his human counterpart, you remember guiltily sliding your hand between your legs and falling asleep to sweet thoughts of him. You've got it bad for the Detect-  
"Whatcha got there Sunshine?" You almost fall out of your seat as you jump to hide the photograph.  
"H-Hancock! W-what the fuck are doing sneaking up on me like that?!   
He shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't remember you ever knocking." He sits himself down opposite you, resting his legs on the edge of the desk and taking a hit of Jet.

"So really kid, what the hell was so important that ya jumped a mile, eh?" A smile touches the corners of his ruined lips, a small trick you knew was his way of luring you into his security and baring all.   
"I-It was nothing, I-I'd just gotten up and was still tired... wasn't exactly expecting anybody."  
There's another click and hiss as Hancock takes another hit.  
"That doesn't really explain why you were sat staring so intently at what I believe to be a photograph." He raises his would-be eyebrows, another small trick. You sigh before sliding him the photo, thinking he couldn't possibly recognise the man.  
"Wait... don't I know this guy? He looks... familiar," he drags out the word familiar as he ponders the features in front of him before flicking his eyes between you and the photo. A cheshire-cat grin spreads across his face.  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" you ask moodily.  
"Ha, 'cause kiddo I know ya little secret," he slides the photo back to you.  
"And what secret is that exac-"  
"You've got it bad for Nicky don't ya?"  
You stare at him flabbergasted and you could have sworn your jaw had hit the floor by the way he was smirking at you. Your cheeks are on fire and your heart is in your mouth.  
"I-I just found it, it was in the file and-"  
"And it made you tingle in places I shouldn't mention?"   
"Hancock! Don't be so vulgar!"  
"You ain't denyin' it though," he winks as you stare in dismay.  
"Ugh fine! Okay, I think he's handsome. What's so bad about that?"  
"Never said it was. But you practically live with the guy and I've seen the way he eyes you up. Synth or not, a man's got needs."  
"Not all men are like you, they don't have a dick for brains."  
"Hey watch that mouth Sunshine, I'll have to wash it out otherwise."  
You both chuckle a little before the mood takes a serious turn.  
"Look kid, joking aside, how are things between you and Nicky?"  
You take a moment to ponder his question, considering your answer carefully.  
"We kissed."  
"Huh?"  
"Just before he left, we kissed. It just happened but... dammit John it felt so good."  
"Dya love him?"  
"What?"  
"Do. You. Love. Him?"  
"I... I hadn't really thought about it until... until we kissed and I saw the photo... but.... I think I do John. I really think I'm in love with Nick but... when I saw the photo, it made me think of back before the war, when a man had his hair waxed and was a gentleman, dressed impeccably... a real dashing gentleman and- and I thought of all the times that Nick as a synth says he wishes he was human, I love him as a synth but if he was a human... if he was this human in the photo, I could definitely love him."  
Hancock simply nods.  
"What if that body wasn't available let's say. What then? What if Nick had an upgrade and came back in another body? Would you still love him?"  
A moment of silence passes.  
"I'll love Nick until the day this awful world takes me to the heavens."

You take a cigarette from Nick's desk and light it, the smoke filling and replacing the stress of your heart before being blown away in a deep breath. Meanwhile, Nick sits at Takahashi's Noodles with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Detective, you're lookin' pretty chipper today, wrap up a case good?" comments a Diamond City guard.  
"Well, let's just say I eavesdropped on a very interesting conversation," he smiles and returns to the knowledge that your feelings are mutual, not just for him but the old Nick too.   
"So an upgrade would be worth it," he smiles to himself.


	4. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick returns but it's not the face you've known - it's one you've recently met in a photograph.

The remainder of the week passes slowly but with no stress. There remains a tense knot in the pit of your stomach after your conversation with Hancock but not tense with worry, you trust him with the knowledge. He's like a brother to you. Your stomach is tense with fear of how much you could actually be in love with Nick, human or not.

You lie curled up ontop of the bed, unable to get to sleep but emotionally drained. The sound of the door startles you and grabbing your 10mm, you dart down the stairs where you see a tall man with his back to you.

"Hands where I can see them!" You yell, pointing the gun with straight confidence. The figure raises their hands slowly, placing them on top of the fedora they sport, similar to Nick's.  
"Now, turn around slowly. Slowly or I'll put you down!"  
The figure turns, step by step until you are faced with golden halos that illuminate a face you have recently come to recognise.  
"N-No..." you gasp. The man lowers a hand to reach out and calm you.  
"Doll-"  
"Don't you dare call me that! Who the hell are you?!" You still hold the pistol with outstretched arms, your voice wavering a little.  
"It's me. Doll, it's me I swear."  
"S-stop calling me that!"   
"Doll. It's me, Nick."  
"Stop lying to me! You've got one chance before I shoot you dead!"  
He takes a step forward, cautiously.  
"I heard you talking-"  
"When?"  
"Last week. You were talking with John. You'd found a photograph of me. You told him you love me, synth or not."  
You gasp aloud.

He comes in closer and runs the back of a complete hand over your cheek.  
"I did it all for you doll and I'd quite like to do a lot more for you... if you'll let me?" his voice barely a whisper.  
He slowly runs his other hand from your shoulder, removing the gun before returning his hand down your side and to your lower back, pulling you in close for his first human kiss from which he feels no resistance from you.  
His lips push against yours, savouring it as past memories and this moment collide together in his new, posatronic brain. When you kiss him back, he wraps his arms tighter around you, needing your body like a real man.

It takes Nick a little while to remember the need to breathe and when he breaks the kiss, his complete hands loosen at the tie around his neck as he breathes heavily through his nose. He takes your hands softly in his and places them over his chest, encouraging you to unbutton his shirt which you do clumsily, fumbling with each button.   
He places a finger under your chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze.  
"It's okay Doll, I want you to see me. It's all for you."  
Still struggling but finally managing to reach the end, you part the fabric, your hands shaking as you feel his skin, marvelling at how much more human he feels and how real this moment is.

He runs his hand up the centre of your chest, up to your neck and finding the zipper to your Vault suit, the pumping of your heart intensifying as he slides it down, revealing your skin as glowing eyes soak up the sight. His new body begins to react to what he desires right now. He slides the suit off your shoulders, exposing your top half to him.

You shiver as his hand edges closer to your left breast before caressing it. The feel of your skin against his is almost overwhelming, the softness in his palm as your nipple hardens between his fingers. He leans down and kisses you passionately.

You moan slightly against the heat of his mouth, nervously undoing his belt and sliding it loose from the buckle. You break the kiss and look up into his eyes. He replies to your silent question with a single nod that tells you not to stop.  
You unbutton his pants, hesitating as your mind struggles to comprehend that this is actually happening. He grabs your forearm, pushing your hand in his pants. You feel his hardness and gasp as you feel him stiffen more under your touch.  
"That's all for you too."   
Your knees begin to feel weak with the overwhelming situation and go to step back but trip on a pile of case files. You grip his pants for support but they slide down as you fall, Nick's hard length bouncing before you.   
You cannot help but stare, scared and wanting at the same time. You reach for it again, wanting to feel what he did for you.

You move closer to him, kissing the side of his length, feeling it throb under your touch. Looking up at him, his eyes on fire, burning for you. You stare into them as your mouth slides over the head of his cock.  
His hands caress your face and you take this as encouragement to take him all in your mouth. Your head is swimming as he pulses against your tongue but you cannot stop. He moans at your seemingly expert abilities, guiding your head and helping to quicken the pace at which you suck him. He reaches for your soft breasts, flicking the perked nipples between his fingers. His length bouncing in your mouth as muffled moans escape your lips. You pull your mouth back, a string of saliva mixed with Nick's precum keeping you connected before snapping to fall on your chin. You stroke him, looking up but then shyly averting your gaze.  
"What about you?" he asks.   
"M-Me?" you manage to stutter in response. He pulls you up, his manhood still impossibly hard for you. He lifts you up in strong arms and carries you to the desk, sweeping all of the case files onto the floor and gently laying you down. He undresses you quickly, catching you off-guard. You try to coved yourself, embarrassed but Nick grabs your wrist, running his thumb back and forth across it. You let him move it, letting him see how wet you are as it drips across your inner thighs. He's stunned.  
"Look at you." He moves his face in closer to your dripping sex.


	5. Chapter 5

His tongue touches your inner thigh, warm and wet, sending shivers through every fibre of your being. His nee taste receptors go into overdrive at the first sweetness hitting his tongue. Your moans quicken and you bite your lip in an attempt to dampen them but one slip of Nick's tongue causes you to bite so hard you bleed. A pleasure you've never fallen to overcomes your body, his tongue hitting all of the right spots over and over again. You begin to stammer under his assault, "I'm... I'm gonna...," but before the words succeed your lips, you scream as your body convulses with pleasure, your head thrown back. Nick matches your speed and moves his face with your movements, slowing down to give you the breaks you need.  
His hat had fallen off during your kiss and your hand now grips his brown hair, your sex dripping and sensitive for him but you ache for more.

He stands before you, just as hard as earlier, unrelenting. He pulls your legs off the desk and you dare to make eye contact, your cheeks reddening quickly. He grabs his length, lining his head with your pussy, rewarding him with a shudder.  
"May I Doll?"  
You're embarrassed by how much your body is showing how badly you want him. You lay silently refusing to look at him. He begins to rub his length along your slit.  
"May I?"  
You bite your finger and nod three times quickly. Pushing himself inside you it's simultaneously tight but so wet for him that he's able to instantly bottom out.  
You gasp as he fills you, stretching your sex and causing a little pain but you don't stop him. Your body shakes at the combination of pain and pleasure that hits you in waves. Finally, you decide to look at him.  
You wonder shyly if your eyes are glowing for him the way his are for you. Your heels wrap behind him, pulling him inside faster, letting him know that you'll take all of him.


End file.
